I Wish That I Was Jessie's Girl
by Ayatolless
Summary: Directly follows It Should've Been Jess. After cheating on Logan with Jess, Rory returns home to think about her life and the choices she's been making. Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai debate the Rory/Jess situation, and the whole town gossips about what they think they saw.
1. One Side To Choose Opening Credits

I WISH THAT I WAS JESSIE'S GIRL 

A GILMORE GIRLS FANFICTION SCRIPT

BY LEXA POWER

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gilmore Girls or have any say over what happens on the show. This is just a FAN FICTION. The following script contains no spoilers, only what I WISH would happen. I assume no responsibility if any of the following events listed in this script DO happen on the show in the future. Gilmore girls and all the characters in the following script are the property of Amy Sherman Palladino, Dorothy Parker Drank Here Productions, and the WB.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The following script takes place episode 6.09, and directly follows It Should've Been Jess, a script I wrote that takes place 6.08, which is posted on said, although both scripts follow the real life Gilmore Girls episode 6.07 Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number, many of the events of that episode did not happen, including the Grandparents finding out that Rory has been having sex. Therefore, she was not forced to move into the main house and is currently still living in the pool house.

SUMMARY: After cheating on Logan with Jess, Rory returns home to think about her life and the choices she's been making. Meanwhile, Luke and Lorelai debate the Rory/Jess situation, and the whole town gossips about what they think they saw. The second script in a series.

RATED TV14 for mild language and suggestive dialogue.

I WISH THAT I WAS JESSIE'S GIRL

FADE IN:

RORY (off-screen): Previously on Gilmore Girls:

LA LA LA music plays.

CUT TO: POOLHOUSE

RORY and LOGAN are talking.

LOGAN: You sure you're going to Lane's house this weekend?

CUT TO: LUKE'S DINER

RORY sits in the diner with JESS.

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: I'm visiting LUKE.

CUT TO: EXT. STARS HOLLOW

RORY and JESS are walking.

RORY: If you love me then you'll leave me alone!

CUT TO: LANE'S HOUSE

RORY and LANE are talking.

RORY: I was so mean to him.

RORY (CON'T): I'm gonna go see him.

CUT TO: LUKE'S APARTMENT

RORY and JESS lay on LUKE'S bed.

JESS: I'm sorry Rory. For everything.

CUT TO: LATER

RORY and JESS are kissing in their underwear.

JESS: Is this really happening?

RORY: Yes.

CUT TO: THE NEXT MORNING

JESS and RORY are lying in bed together.

JESS: I have court tomorrow, that's why I have to go back today.

CUT TO: TRAIN STATION

JESS is walking away towards the train.

RORY: Jess! I love you too.

CUT TO: MOMENTS LATER

RORY is crying and talking on the phone.

RORY: Mom…it's me…I know we haven't talked in a while…but I really need to talk to you right now…

FADE OUT.

FADE IN:

INT. RORY'S OLD BEDROOM-MORNING

RORY lies sleeping in her old bed. Her face is streaked with tears. She is wearing a pair of LORELAI'S pajamas. There is a CLOSE UP of her hand holding her cell phone. The camera pans to show JESS'S leather jacket lying on a chair next to the bed. LORELAI sits next to her on the bed, stroking her hair. She notices that RORY has fallen asleep. She sighs. LUKE pokes his head in the door.

LUKE: She asleep?

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: Is she okay?

LORELAI gets up and leaves the room, passing LUKE without answering him.

LUKE (CON'T): Is she okay? You don't have to tell me what happened if it's personal, but-

LORELAI: (interrupting him) Why don't you ask Jess?

LUKE: What? Aww no, don't tell me..

LORELAI: Yes, something happened. Your plan didn't work.

LUKE: What plan?

LORELAI: Your plan to not tell me or Rory that he was here visiting you.

LUKE: He just showed up, I had no idea he was coming here.

LORELAI: (angry) Why was he here?

LUKE: I don't know…he wanted to talk about the wedding.

LORELAI: And you couldn't tell me he was coming here.

LUKE: Well, with that nightmare you had, and everything that's been going on lately, I didn't want you to get all worked up for no reason.

LORELAI: No reason? No reason is not my daughter running home crying at 7 in the morning because YOUR nephew broke her heart AGAIN!

LUKE: Lorelai what happened?

LORELAI: This is your fault, you encouraged him to go after her!

LUKE: Yes I did, he is my nephew and I love him, and I have to support him in what he wants.

LORELAI: He can't handle what he wants, he hurts everyone he comes into contact with, he's like Midas except instead of turning things to gold he breaks them.

LUKE: I didn't know Rory was coming, I thought she was in Hartford. Lorelai what happened?

LORELAI: Picture your nephew sleeping with your future step-daughter.

LUKE: I don't really want to picture that.

LORELAI: It does seem kind of incestuous.

LUKE: Do they know that they're going to be cousins?

LORELAI: I don't think they care.

They look through the door at RORY lying in bed sleeping.

LORELAI: My poor little Rory.

LUKE: Our poor little Rory.

LORELAI smiles at him softly.

LORELAI: I don't want you to feel like you have to take a side here, I don't want it to be Rory vs. Jess.

LUKE: If they're sleeping together, it seems like there's only one side to choose. Of course, then there's her boyfriend.

LORELAI: I'm not on the Logan side.

LUKE: (gesturing towards RORY) What side is she on?

LORELAI: (shaking her head) I don't know.

FADE OUT

(Opening Credits)


	2. 2 Better than Logan

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S DINER- A SHORT WHILE LATER

LUKE is working in the diner, which is very busy. People are sitting everywhere and talking loudly. LUKE runs out from the kitchen with three plates of food and a rag over his shoulder.

LUKE: Eggs and bacon?

CUSTOMER: Over here.

LUKE (putting the plate in front of the CUSTOMER): Burger and fries?

MS. PATTY: Over here sugar.

LUKE crosses the diner to MS. PATTY'S table. She is sitting with BABETTE.

LUKE: (holding up a salad) I suppose this is yours, Babette.

BABETTE: Of course it's mine! Now you get back to work, you're working for two now! Oh, how nice it must be to be engaged. I remember being in love…

LUKE shakes his head and starts to walk away.

BABETTE (CON'T): (in a hushed voice) Oh, Patty, you'll never guess who I saw the other day!

LUKE jerks his head to the side to hear their conversation.

MS. PATTY: You'll never guess who I saw!

BABETTE: You saw her too?

MS. PATTY: Her? I was going to say I saw Jess-

LUKE: (interrupting, refilling their coffee cups) Hey, coffee's on the house today. So Patty, how are those dancers doing?

MS. PATTY: They're fine, Luke. Say, was I seeing things or did I see that little nephew of yours-

LUKE: I don't know what you're talking about.

BABETTE: So that explains why I saw little Rory Gilmore running into her house crying her eyes out this morning. I'll tell ya Luke, one of these days…

MS. PATTY: This is unbelievable! So it WAS Rory and Jess that I saw gallivanting around town last night. And at such a late hour! That girl has lost all her senses.

BABETTE: What are you doing letting Rory go gallivanting around town with that nephew of yours? I'll tell you Luke, he's trouble all right, I sensed it the day I met him…

LUKE: Enough! Okay, I don't know what you guys saw, but Rory and Jess were not gallivanting around town last night. Rory doesn't live here anymore. And I'd appreciate it if you'd quiet these rumors down, because Lorelai is going to walk in here any minute, and if she hears you talking…

LORELAI walks in.

LORELAI: If I hear who talking? Hi Ms. Patty, hi Babette.

BABETTE: Lorelai, doll, I'm so sorry!

LORELAI looks at LUKE.

LUKE: Babette! (to LORELAI) Don't listen to them. You need coffee?

LORELAI: Do I ever! Make it two, oh and a donut, I'm gonna drop it off at the house for Rory before I head to the inn.

LUKE: (handing her the coffees and donut) She'll like that.

LORELAI: Thanks hun. (She kisses him)

BABETTE: Lor, sit down.

LUKE: Run!

LORELAI: (looking back at LUKE and forward at BABETTE) Uh, uh, don't know what to do…

MS. PATTY: Lorelai, is it true?

LORELAI: Is what true?

BABETTE: That Rory and Jess were gallivanting around town together!

LORELAI looks at LUKE. 

LUKE: I warned you.

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE- A SHORT WHILE LATER

LORELAI walks in the front door holding a coffee and donut bag. She is dressed for work.

LORELAI: (yelling) Honey, I'm home!

LORELAI waits for a response. There is no answer. She looks around the house.

LORELAI (CON'T): Rory…you home? Or, here, you don't live here anymore so it's not exactly home, but-

LORELAI opens the door to RORY'S room. RORY is sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, holding the phone in her hand. Tears stream down her face. She looks up quickly as she hears the door opening. She wipes her eyes with her hand.

RORY: (sniffling) I didn't want you to see me like this.

LORELAI comes in and sits down on the bed next to where RORY is sitting on the floor. She reaches into the donut bag and pulls out some napkins. RORY lifts herself up onto the bed with LORELAI, takes the napkins and smiles through tears.

RORY: (wiping her eyes) I'm sorry Mom.

LORELAI: Aw. Shh. It's okay. Here, have a donut.

RORY: (sniffles) Thanks.

RORY takes the donut bag. LORELAI puts the coffee down on RORY'S nightstand.

LORELAI: So, you trying to call…

RORY: He's not answering.

LORELAI: Well he's on a business trip, right…maybe he's in a business meeting.

RORY: Not him.

LORELAI: (surprised) Oh. Jess?

RORY nods.

LORELAI (CON'T): Maybe he doesn't have service on the train.

RORY: Maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me.

LORELAI: (soothingly) Don't say that…

RORY: I told him no strings attached. This is him not attaching any strings. He shouldn't talk to me, he shouldn't answer his phone. He should block my number and never talk to me again.

LORELAI: (stroking her hair) You wanna tell me more about what happened?

RORY: Don't you have to be at work?

LORELAI: Michel went in early this morning, everything's under control.

RORY: Are you sure?

LORELAI: I'm sure.

RORY: I'm weak, I'm so stupid, I thought I could handle this.

LORELAI: Has anything happened between you and Jess lately that I don't know about?

RORY: No, I haven't seen him in over a year. I didn't think I would care so much. I didn't think I'd be crying my eyes out when he left. I've never cried over him before.

LORELAI: Well…maybe that's why you're crying so much now. Maybe this is four years of all those tears you wanted to cry that built up inside you, like Chernobyl.

RORY: (wiping her eyes with the napkin) I'm a wreck, I don't know why I'm crying over him. He's not even my boyfriend. I should be crying thinking about Logan and how I'm going to lose him if he ever finds out.

LORELAI: Well, you know when you cheated on Dean, you ended up going out with Jess. You wanted to be with him. Maybe your body is trying to tell you something. Maybe you're not weak or stupid. Maybe you're crying because you want to be with Jess.

RORY: He lives in California! How can I date someone who lives in California? Why am I even thinking about this? I'm with Logan, I love Logan, there's nothing to think about. I can't be with Jess, I don't even like Jess.

LORELAI: Then why did you sleep with him?

RORY: I don't know, it was stupid, like stealing that yacht. What was I thinking?

LORELAI: (looks for the words) You slipped up, you had a bad day.

RORY: A bad day? I committed a felony! That's gonna be on my record for at least five years. (has a realization) I'll never work for CNN.

RORY sighs and lays her head down on LORELAI'S lap. LORELAI strokes her hair.

LORELAI: Are you gonna tell Logan?

RORY: I don't know.

LORELAI: Do you plan on seeing Jess again?

RORY: I don't know.

LORELAI: Do you want to be friends with him?

RORY: I don't know.

LORELAI: So how was it?

RORY: Huh?

LORELAI: Well I'm running out of questions here.

RORY: How was what?

LORELAI: How was it?

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: Well if you don't like him, then it must have been some pretty good sex for you to stay in bed crying all day.

RORY: Well, it wasn't.

LORELAI: That bad, huh.

RORY: (mutters) It wasn't that bad.

LORELAI: Ah ha!

RORY: I can't believe we're talking about this.

LORELAI: Was he better than Logan?

RORY: Not exactly my basis for trying to figure out which one to be with.

LORELAI: (surprised) Oh…so you're considering…

RORY: No. I mean, what's there to consider?

LORELAI: Being with someone who steals things from your grandmother and gets you arrested, or being with someone who tells you he loves you and cooks for you and travels 3000 miles to be with you.

RORY: (sits up) I can't believe what I'm hearing! You hate Logan SO MUCH that you would rather see me with Jess than with him.

LORELAI: Hey, I'm just pointing out the facts, I didn't give an opinion here.

RORY: Well, what about these facts- Jess crashed my car, Jess got me into a car accident, I fractured my wrist because of him. (holding up her arm) Remember casty?

LORELAI: That was a long time ago.

RORY: Jess left me. Not just me, he left the whole town. And he didn't even say goodbye. He just ran off to have his Holden Caulfield adventure because he was too cool for Stars Hollow. He didn't graduate. And he's rude to everyone. He's a total jerk and you hate him. Remember? You hate him you've always hated him…

LORELAI: I don't hate Jess.

RORY: (ignoring her) He didn't take me to prom and he made you get into fights with Luke and me get into fights with you and he upset the whole town, I mean, no one likes him. They had a town meeting once about what a problem he was- you should remember, you were there.

LORELAI: I remember. I also remember a nervous seventeen year old boy who had more issues than TV Guide and hated everything except books and a girl named Rory. You were his world.

RORY: Were. Past tense. We dated in high school. (pauses) Wow.

LORELAI: What's wrong?

RORY: I can't believe we haven't dated since high school.

LORELAI: Time flies when you join the DAR.

RORY: I'm so sorry Mom.

LORELAI: It's okay. You were brainwashed.

RORY: Not just for that, for dropping out of Yale, for moving in with Grandma and Grandpa, for stealing the yacht. I've been awful. I can't believe I didn't give you my phone number! You of all people. You're my best friend. You've been my best friend for twenty-one years. I want everything to be back to normal, the way it was.

LORELAI: Sweetie, I want that too.

They hug.

LORELAI (CON'T): (hesitantly) So, you're gonna go back to Yale?

RORY: Eventually. I need some time to think about what I wanna do with my life. I can't think in that pool house, I need to be here.

LORELAI: Not the answer I wanted, but I'll take it.

RORY: So I can move back in?

LORELAI: You can pack your bags tonight if you want.

RORY: How do I tell Grandma and Grandpa?

LORELAI: Ah, leave Stalin and Schnicklefritz to me. You have enough on your mind.

RORY: This means Friday night dinners will be reinstated.

LORELAI: Stop! Stop now! Don't say those words!

RORY: It's true.

LORELAI: When do you wanna go pack your things?

RORY: Not now…I think I need to just rest today.

LORELAI: I understand.

LORELAI kisses RORY'S forehead.

LORELAI (CON'T): It's good to have you back, kid. 


	3. 3 Until further notice

CUT TO:

EXT. YALE COURTYARD - AFTERNOON

LOGAN is sitting on a bench with his cell phone pressed to his ear.

RORY (off-screen): You've reached the voice mailbox of Rory Gilmore. I am unable to take your call right now, but if you leave your name, number, and brief message I will return your call as soon as possible. Thank you. (BEEP)

LOGAN: Rory, it's Logan…I've been back for two days and I still haven't heard from you. I don't know if you're still at Lane's or what…but if I don't hear from you I'm going to assume that you have a very good reason for pulling this Runaway Bride act with me. Call me when you get this.

He hangs up the phone.

CUT TO:

INT. ELDER GILMORE LIVING ROOM- A SHORT WHILE LATER

EMILY is sitting on a chair. RICHARD is mixing drinks.

RICHARD: (angry) Well did she say how long she was staying?

EMILY: (angry) No. All she said was that Rory came home and would be staying with her until further notice.

RICHARD: Until further notice?

EMILY: That's what she said.

RICHARD: Quite some nerve Lorelai has to be speaking to you with words such as 'until further notice.'

EMILY: Some nerve! Lorelai has been talking to me any way she wants since she was twelve.

The DOORBELL rings.

EMILY: (yells) Alejandra, will you get that?

THE MAID answers the door. LOGAN stands in the door.

LOGAN: Hi. Are Emily and Richard here?

THE MAID does not answer.

LOGAN: Oh, I forgot. You're an immigrant. Esta Emily y Richard aqui?

MAID: Right this way.

She leads him into the living room.

MAID (CON'T): (mumbled under her breath) Diablo.

She leaves the room.

EMILY: Logan! What a pleasant surprise! It's so nice to see you.

LOGAN: Always a pleasure to see you too, Emily. (giving Richard a nod of acknowledgement) Richard.

They shake hands.

RICHARD: Logan. Can I get you a drink?

LOGAN: Sure, whatever you're having.

RICHARD: All right.

He begins mixing a drink.

RICHARD (CON'T): So what brings you here?

He hands LOGAN the drink. They sit down.

LOGAN: Actually, I was looking for RORY, but she's not in the pool house, so I figured I'd see if either of you knew where she might be.

RICHARD and EMILY look at each other.

LOGAN (CON'T): Is something wrong? Did something happen?

RICHARD: No, nothing's wrong. Rory has gone to visit her mother.

LOGAN: Oh. I wonder why she didn't tell me.

EMILY: Well, you know Rory. Always planning things at the last minute. She never bothers to tell me when she won't be home for dinner.

LOGAN: Yes…well, thanks for the drink (finishing it), I should be going.

EMILY: Don't be a stranger! And if you see Rory, do tell her to call.

LOGAN: Will do, Emily.

EMILY and RICHARD walk LOGAN to the door.

EMILY: Take care. 


	4. 4 Howl and afro wigs

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE - LATER THAT EVENING

LUKE and LOREALI are in the kitchen. LUKE is making dinner. LORELAI is petting PAUL ANKA.

LORELAI: You think Paul Anka gets lonely?

LUKE: Let's see, you give him more attention than you give me. Yes, I think he gets very lonely.

LORELAI: Well I have the perfect name for our next dog; Neil Diamond.

LUKE: Is Rory eating?

LORELAI: (looks in the direction of RORY'S room) I'm not sure. We should probably make a plate for her just in case.

LUKE: Probably.

He sets an extra plate down at the table.

LUKE (CON'T): Is she sick?

LORELAI: No, I don't think so.

LUKE: She's been in bed for two days.

LORELAI: She's upset about Jess. He hasn't called her.

LUKE: Oh. I'll give him a call later, try to get him to talk about what happened, tell him to give Rory a call.

LORELAI: No, don't do that.

LUKE: Why?

LORELAI: Jess needs to call Rory on his own.

LUKE brings the food to the table.

LUKE: Look, the kid's smart about books, but when it comes to love, he's no Dr. Phil.

He sits down.

LUKE (CON'T): Let me talk to him. I can only imagine the type of advice his father gives him.

LORELAI: (yells) Rory, dinner's ready.

There is no answer.

LORELAI (CON'T): Probably sleeping. I guess you're right. Just don't push him, okay, I don't want him leading Rory on.

They start eating.

LUKE: I highly doubt he's leading her on.

LORELAI: And why's that?

LUKE: We talk.

LORELAI: Well, yeah, but Jess isn't exactly one of the 7th Heaven kids.

LUKE: He shares more with me now then he did when he lived here.

LORELAI: Oh, so did he share with you his plans to come here and have sex with Rory?

LUKE: Can we not talk so directly about Rory and that, it makes me uncomfortable.

LORELAI: Well, I'm not exactly Dr. Ruth myself here.

LUKE: Although the idea is a little easier to stomach if she's with Jess.

LORELAI: (swallows her food hard) Wait, what?

LUKE: I said-

LORELAI: How is that easy to stomach? You want them to be together, don't you?

LUKE: Yes, I do.

LORELAI: Why!

LUKE: I told you, I have to support Jess in what he wants!

LORELAI: What about what Rory wants, what about what I want?

LUKE: Don't you want what's best for Rory?

LORELAI: That's certainly not Jess!

RORY comes out from her room in pajamas. LUKE and LORELAI freeze.

RORY: Sorry.

She goes back into her room. LORELAI gives LUKE a stern look and chases after RORY.

CUT TO:

INT. RORY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

LORELAI enters. RORY is laying on her bed staring at the wall. LORELAI sits down on the bed next to RORY and strokes her arm.

LORELAI: You want some dinner? Luke made mac and cheese.

RORY: I'm all set.

LORELAI: But you love Luke's mac and cheese.

RORY: I'm not hungry.

LOREALI sighs. She notices a book, HOWL, sitting on the bed next to RORY. She picks it up. RORY continues to stare at the wall.

LORELAI: Howl. Now this is a good book. I haven't read it personally, but that's what I hear, from you, (flipping through the pages) and whoever wrote these notes in the margins…probably…thinks…so…too.

She closes the book quickly and puts it down.

LORELAI (CON'T): You wanna talk?

RORY: I'm not feeling too talkative.

LORELAI: Oh, well, okay. I guess I'll leave you alone then.

LORELAI gets up. As she is about to leave, RORY gets up to face her.

RORY: I don't want you and Luke to fight because of me. Or Jess.

LORELAI: (smiles softly) I know.

She leaves and closes the door behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. RESTAURANT - MEANWHILE

LOGAN, COLIN, and FINN are sitting having drinks at a table. LOGAN is talking on the phone.

LOGAN: (angry) Fine. I'll see you at 6:30.

He hangs up the phone with frustration.

LOGAN (CON'T): This is unbelievable.

COLIN: Another business trip with your father to look forward to?

LOGAN gives COLIN a look. A waitress walks by. LOGAN snaps his fingers.

LOGAN: Hey, girlie, more drinks.

The waitress rolls her eyes and walks away.

LOGAN: There goes her tip.

FINN: So does this mean you won't be able to go spy on Rory tomorrow as planned?

LOGAN: Damn it, that's right.

COLIN: How many days has it been since she's called you?

LOGAN: Four.

COLIN: Ouch.

FINN: That can't be good.

LOGAN: You guys really think she's up to something?

COLIN: Oh yeah.

FINN: Most definitely. When a woman as faithful as Rory doesn't call you in one day-

LOGAN: I get the idea. Look, I hate to do this, but why don't you guys go to Stars Hollow tomorrow?

FINN: To spy on Rory?

LOGAN: Not spy, just to dig up some information. There's this place called Luke's Diner that her mom's boyfriend owns. Look for people who look like regulars, ask them some questions.

COLIN: And if Rory sees us…?

LOGAN: Tell her you were on your way to see her and got hungry.

FINN: And if we see her with another man?

LOGAN smiles deviously and sips his drink.

CUT TO:

EXT. STARS HOLLOW - MORNING

COLIN and FINN conspicuously slip around corners and sneak their way down the street. COLIN is wearing a frizzy afro wig, and FINN is wearing a long blonde wig. They slip into Luke's Diner.

CUT TO:

INT. LUKE'S DINER - CONTINUOUS

COLIN and FINN sit down at a table. On one side of them sits KIRK, on the other side sits MS. PATTY and BABETTE. They open menus.

COLIN: (whispering) Should we order?

FINN: (whispering) I think so.

COLIN: What should we order?

FINN: I don't know, it all sounds disgusting.

LUKE comes up to their table.

LUKE: What can I get you?

FINN: (looks at COLIN) I think we need a few moments.

LUKE: Take your time. Can I get you some drinks?

COLIN: Do you have beer?

LUKE: (gives him a strange look) At 10:00 in the morning?

FINN: Is it that early? I was wondering why the sun was up.

LUKE: (shakes his head) I'll give you guys a few minutes.

He walks away.

KIRK: (To COLIN and FINN) I recommend the pancakes. Luke makes them nice and fluffy. My girlfriend Lulu makes them crunchy…I can never understand why.

COLIN and FINN exchange disgusted looks.

COLIN: (To KIRK) Uh, thank you. (To FINN) I'm going with the eggs and toast.

FINN pulls a small clear liquor bottle out of his pocket.

FINN: Get orange juice, we'll make screwdrivers.

COLIN: Always thinking Finn! That's what I like about you.

MS. PATTY: (To BABETTE) So Rory hasn't come out of her house in three days?

COLIN and FINN overhear RORY'S name and lean in towards MS. PATTY and BABETTE'S table.

BABETTE: I'm telling ya, I haven't seen her since that morning she ran into the house crying.

MS. PATTY: We'll I'll be.

FINN: Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt you lovely ladies, but are you talking about Rory Gilmore?

BABETTE: Yeah, we are. You boys don't know what happened between her and Jess, do ya?

COLIN and FINN look at each other.

COLIN: Jess…as in Jessie or Jessica?

BABETTE: Jess Mariano, you know, Luke's nephew.

COLIN and FINN nod, pretending to know.

FINN: Oh! Yes, of course, Jess Mariano.

COLIN: (improvising) I think we went to high school with him.

FINN: Yes, we did. He was…(looking at LUKE) tall and scruffy looking!

MS. PATTY: Yes, that's him!

BABETTE: Oh, I can't stand that kid. Causing all these problems in our town.

COLIN: Oh, we couldn't stand him either!

FINN: We got into fights every day!

COLIN: So, uh, what sort of problems has that jerk been causing lately?

MS. PATTY: Well, a few people including myself saw Rory and Jess gallivanting around town together.

FINN: (shocked) Gallivanting around town together?

BABETTE: Like they were back in high school!

FINN: (pretending to be surprised) You don't say!

COLIN: (thinks) Because…they dated in high school, didn't they?

FINN: If I remember correctly.

MS. PATTY: Oh, they dated all right. Before that hoodlum went to California.

FINN: California!

COLIN: (giving FINN a look) So where's Jess now?

BABETTE: We don't know! Luke says he's back in California with his father. All I know is that the day after I saw him, I saw poor little Rory running into her house crying.

COLIN: Poor Rory.

FINN: That damn Jess Maraschino! 


	5. 5 Where can I find a woman like that?

CUT TO:

EXT. LUKE'S DINER - A SHORT WHILE LATER

COLIN and FINN walk out of the diner. They take their wigs off.

FINN: I can't believe Rory's cheating on Logan.

COLIN: Let's not jump to conclusions.

FINN: You heard what they said.

COLIN: I'm not too surprised.

FINN: (makes a strange face) But it's Rory.

COLIN: Yeah, and it's Logan. None of his endeavors have ever lasted this long. And he's seeing other people, so why wouldn't she be?

FINN: Because she doesn't know he's seeing other people. She's very naïve, that girl.

COLIN: So what do we tell him?

FINN: We? I'm not telling him anything.

COLIN: Oh, come on! Logan's gonna flip when he finds out, you gotta help me tell him.

FINN: Do you think he'd be more upset if he found out on his own?

COLIN: Probably.

FINN: Good.

COLIN: Sounds to me like you want him to break up with her.

FINN: I do.

COLIN: But don't you like having her around? She's our designated driver!

FINN: I like having her around. So much, in fact, that I think I'd like to have Ms. Rory Gilmore to myself.

COLIN: But she's been with Logan.

FINN: Every woman we know has been with Logan.

CUT TO:

INT. LOGAN'S CAR - THE NEXT DAY

LOGAN and RORY are sitting in the car. MUSIC plays- I WISH THAT I HAD JESSIE'S GIRL by RICK SPRINGFIELD. LOGAN sings along loudly.

LOGAN: (singing) I wish that I had Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that?

RORY stares forward, frozen, with her eyes wide open. 


	6. 6 Message from Jess

CUT TO:

INT. LORELAI'S KITCHEN

LORELAI is putting away dishes. LUKE is reading the paper.

LUKE: So where'd Rory go?

LORELAI: Out with Logan.

LUKE: (disappointed) Oh. (lightens up) So she's moving back in?

LORELAI: Yep.

LUKE: Has she said when she's going back to Yale?

LORELAI: She said she needs time to think.

LUKE: I thought you said she couldn't live here unless she went back.

LORELAI sits down with him.

LORELAI: I've decided to wait to bring that up until after Rory calms down.

LUKE: That's probably a good idea.

LORELAI: I'm just glad she's home.

LUKE: Me too.

The PHONE RINGS. LORELAI answers.

LORELAI: Hello? Hello?

She looks at LUKE.

LORELAI (CON'T): Jess, hi.

LUKE stands up.

LORELAI (CON'T): No, she's not here right now…hey, how did you know she was…she left you a message…well, I'll tell her you called. Bye.

LORELAI hangs up the phone. She opens her mouth to speak. Before she can, she hears the DOOR OPEN and SLAM. RORY walks in and goes straight to her room.

CUT TO:

INT. RORY'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS

Frustrated and guilt stricken, RORY slams her purse against the wall and lets it fall to the floor. She picks up her cell phone off the floor and sits on her bed. She presses a button and presses the phone to her ear.

PHONE: You have one new voice message. New message:

JESS (off-screen): Hey. It's me…Jess. I know you wanted me to call you when I got in, but I've been busy…um…so I hope you're good…My court date was okay, I have to pay a fine…anyway, I guess that's it…bye.

RORY hangs up the phone and drops it to the floor. She begins to cry.

FADE OUT. 


End file.
